


Hello, Moose

by KayleeArafinwiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles (sort of), Gen, M/M, destiel foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a hard day on set, and pranks aplenty have been flying between the cast. Jared thinks he's gotten away with his latest prank on Jensen. But maybe that's not quite true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Moose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at RPF. Please be kind :)

 

"Hello, Moose."

 

Jared raised an eyebrow at Mark. "We're not on set," he pointed out. "What are you still calling me that for?"

 

"Because I can," came the reply. "Now, where's Squirrel?"

 

"Jensen's running through some lines again in his trailer," Jared said briefly.

 

"Yes, about that. Funny thing, I went to his trailer, and it was completely empty," Mark shrugged, concealing a smirk. "I'll be seeing you, Moose."

 

Jared bolted as soon as Mark was out of sight, taking advantage of his longer stride to make it to Misha's trailer before Mark could reach it. He hammered on the door. "Hey! Misha!"

 

He didn't expect Misha to come to the door in nothing but a towel, looking pleasantly sated. But once he'd seen that, Jensen appearing behind Misha in an even more explicit state of undress was almost expected - still a bit weird, though.

 

"What the hell, Jensen?" Jared demanded. "What's going on here?"

 

"I told you," Jensen said with infinite patience. "I'm running lines with Misha."

 

Jared snorted. "Meaning?"

 

"Meaning we'll finally give the fans what they want this season," Jensen said.

 

Jared rolled his eyes and loped away. He should have known they had meant to shock him. But if there really was such a scene...he knew a good portion of the fans would be thrilled.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I understand that J2 usually prank everyone else. But the Muse suggested "what if Jared had pranked Jensen instead?" And if Misha and Mark volunteered to help get him back... :)


End file.
